Aru Kim
'Aru Kim '('Kor: '김아루) is the main protagonist of Refund High School. Before she died, Aru was about to go to school, but she got into a traffic collision, along with Gunn, Mari and Sehui, which lead to her death. Appearance She is a petite girl with short, brown hair, and droopy eyes. Among the non-humans in her school, she is considered very attractive due to her "flat face", large puppy eyes, small mouth, and small nose. Personality She is kind and tends to get distracted easily. She also has low self-confidence towards herself when she doubts her looks and gracefulness despite her attractiveness to non-humans. It is noted by her friends that she can be very clumsy as she accidentally trips on the floor. History Aru got constantly got nagged by her mom as she got told how other girls are good in school and have boyfriends like Aru's cousin and neighbor. When she went to school one day. she saw the boy that she had a crush on, an Instastar named Gunn Ryu, while a car sped toward her. He called out her, but they both got slammed by the car and died along with two girls named Sehui and Mari. Aru then meets a cloaked man named Grim Reaper and gets carried by him toward the underworld to meet Queen Yemma and Queen Yemma gave her two options: get reincarnated now through spinning the wheel or study for three years in Reincarnation High. Aru chose the first option, but she reconsidered and went to Reincarnation High School. Relationships Gunn Ryu Gunn is a friend to Aru, and he was Aru's first boyfriend. They first met when he tried to save her from a car crash and again at the entrance of Reincarnation High School. Despite that, Gunn does not show grudge towards Aru before his memory wiped out, but Gunn feels concern for her. He likes long boarding and photography. Unfortunately, he also gets too wrapped up in the pursuit of popularity, so he broke up with Aru. Despite breaking up, Gunn does not feel anger towards Aru, instead, Gunn feels upset towards her in first year. Mari Kim Mari is a friend and roommate of Aru. Although Aru and Mari generally gets along with each other, Mari's rudeness and frankness conflicts with Aru who is polite and gentle. She has a sweet side towards her friends and Waxy. Mook Lee Mook is a friend of Aru, and then in third year, Mook became a love interest towards Aru. They first met in Ethics class on their first day of Refund High when Mook acts cold towards Aru for blocking the way. Mook becomes closer with Aru during the sports festival and field trip. He wants to become a dragon for reincarnation because he is trying to fulfill his mother's wish, but that means taking a different path from Aru and his new found friends. He becomes a dragon to save Aru. He cares about Aru to save her from incoming traffic, preventing her from dying the same way again Sehui Seong Sehui is a friend and a roommate to Aru. Sehui and Aru have both gentle personalities and share similar interests which allows both of them to get along. When she reincarnates, she wants to be a famous singer, dance and performer, and Aru supports Sehui's dreams. Sua Oh Sua is a friend and roommate of Aru. They first met at Class 1-4 on their first day of Refund High which does not give best impression to Sua from being wet; however, they both get along with each other. Sua warms up with Aru. As a friend, she drew her roommates together in their next lives to cheer them and reunite them after an argument which helps "draw" them into a tighter bond. Trivia Navigation Category:Characters Category:Students